


Space Odyssey

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, CPR, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War, Protective Tony, Team as Family, Teenager Groot, Whump, Worried Tony, dad quill, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Based on the two seconds in the new Infinity war trailer where Peter is hurtling into space on the giant black alien doughnut and my (whumpy) suggestion of how he survives.





	Space Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Chrisdango on here and on tumblr I hope you like it!!!?? I tried but yeah all my ideas got mixed up so I hope this is okay. 
> 
> Also, thank you to egg-with-a-butt on tumblr I'm so sorry I can't remember your ao3 name but thanks for helping with this! I hope you like it!
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, its current;y 2;30 am and I am so tired. I dont know if the ending made sense but yeah

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea to go jumping on alien ships without stopping to think about it. But to be fair, he had no idea that it would take off into freaking outer space. 

By the time it started moving, he was already too high to jump off. So, he clung to it instead, hoping it would come to a stop soon. 

No such luck. 

Wind whipped past his face, as the contraption sped up, and Peter gripped on with all he had. 

“Peter, you are going too high. You won’t be able to breathe for much longer.”

That had not missed his attention. He knew he was in real trouble, and his heart pounded in his chest, as he and the alien ship surpassed the clouds. 

“How do I get down?!” 

Karen hesitated. “...You didn’t replace your parachute after your last fall. There’s nothing you can do. I’m sorry, Peter.”

The teenager pulled himself closer to the alien sky doughnut and sucked in heaving breaths. The air was getting thin. 

His head spun as he tried to think of any way to save himself. He searched his mind, for any chance, but there was nothing. 

His breaths started to come too quickly, and it wasn’t just because he was running out of air. May was at home waiting for him, Ned was counting on him to help with their science project, and he was going to die!

It was getting unbearably cold now, and he sucked in a thin breath as he closed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to the metal of the ship. 

“K-Karen? Can you call M-Mr Stark, please?”

The dial tone sounded before it turned into something more irritated. It cut off, and Karen’s voice was quiet and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry, Peter. We are out of range for any calls.”

The teenager let out a whimper, as his situation became clear. He was going to die alone, in space. 

“No, no, there has to be something. I can’t leave May. She needs me.”

It was so cold and Peter was shaking so hard that he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to hold on for. His lungs heaved, as he tried to breathe, and he let out a sob. 

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Karen's voice was soft and reassuring as always. “I’m here, Peter. I’ll stay with you.”

It was nice of her, although she didn’t have much of a choice. Even so, Peter felt just a little better.

Before the air got so thin he couldn’t breathe at all. 

His chest heaved, lungs desperately searching for any air at all, but there was none. They’d officially left earth's atmosphere. 

 

He didn’t want to go without Karen, he loved Karen, but his mask was suffocating him. He couldn't shove away the screaming claustrophobia, and tightened his grip on the ship with one hand, while the other ripped off his mask. 

His mouth opened in a gasp, but he could pull no air in. He was suffocating. His face burned with the cold, and his head felt as if it were about to explode. It hurt so bad he could think of nothing else. 

His heart pounded in his chest, and he thought, in that moment, that it would be the last of him. Spider-Man would die in space, and no one would find his body.  
It would be as if he simply went missing. Never to come home. 

He was about to close his eyes, to spend the last seconds of his life in darkness, until something caught his eye. 

It was a ship! Another alien ship, not too far ahead, and close enough that the contraption he was on may pass it within the minute. 

Something a little like hope flickered to life in his chest, and he uncurled one of his hands from the contraption and used his webs to stick himself to it. He could already feel himself losing his grip on consciousness, but he knew that if he blacked out he would lose grip on the ship he was riding. 

If he could web himself to it before he passed out, there would be a chance that the people in the ship could see him and pick him up. 

That’s if they weren’t evil. Not all aliens were bad right? 

Peter felt the cold of space stab at his bones, splitting his head open, and he almost welcomed the oncoming darkness. 

His lungs gave one last, useless, heave before his eyes began to roll. He didn’t fight it, barely managing to send a silent apology to May and Ned before his head tipped back, and he lost his grip on reality. 

………

“Groot, will you get off your phone for five minutes please?”

“I am Groot.” 

Quill scowled, turning from his position at the controls to yell at the tree. “Because I said so! And don’t give me that attitude.” 

His voice was quieter as he rolled his eyes. “I am Groot.” 

Quills voice erupted through the cabin. “THAT'S IT! Gamora take his phone!” 

“Guardians!” Thor's booming timbre interrupted their family squabble, making them all turn to see where he was pointing out the window. 

There was another alien ship soaring past, and attached to it…

“Is that a person?” Gamora stood at the window with the god of thunder, not bothering to answer Quills question. 

She only took a second, before she turned away from the glass, her voice loud and commanding. 

“Open the hatch. I’m going to get them.” 

Quill turned from his station, to frown at her. “We already have one stowaway. Why do we have to have another?” 

“QUILL! OPEN THE HATCH RIGHT NOW OR ILL-“

“Okay! Opening!” 

Thor stepped back as the green woman rushed around, pulling a small contraption from a shelf and slapping it to her neck, before tapping over her ear, activating the helmet. It wrapped around her head and face, as she made her way to the door, and threw herself into the vacuum of space. 

Rocket started grumbling, as he rolled his eyes. “Ah, here we go again. Why can’t we just leave it out there?”

Gamora used the thrusters on her boots, that Rocket had made her, to fly over to the alien craft, hitching a ride on the side of it. 

The kid's lips were blue and his skin was frosting over, icicles growing from the moisture in his hair. If she didn’t move fast she wouldn’t be able to save him. 

She pulled her knife from her belt, quickly slashing the webs that held him down, before putting it away and scooping him up into her arms. 

He was so stiff against her, skin freezing, and she hastily pushing off from the ship, knowing she had no time to lose. 

The others were waiting for her when she got back, and she lay him on the ground as soon as they were inside. 

“He’s not breathing. Mantis, get the mask.” 

The woman nodded as she pulled a panel out from the wall. It was covered in medical equipment and first aid gear. She pulled the mask down and quickly secured it over the kid's mouth, squeezing the bag attached to it, to force oxygen into those frozen lungs. 

Quills voice was quiet as if speaking without meaning to. “Holy crap, is that a kid?”

No one answered his question as Gamora pulled a small flat object from the panel, and split it into smaller pieces before she pressed them to the boy's temples and chest, sticking them there.

A screen flickered to life, amongst the other equipment, and Gamora grumbled. “He’s still alive, but barely. His hearts slowing down.”

Quill sounded irritated. “How do we have a talking tree, a talking racoon-”

“I'M NOT A RACOON!”

“-and the god of thunder on board, but we don’t have a doctor?”

Gamora was losing her patience. “QUILL, SHUT UP!”

Mantis’ soft voice was a stark contrast to Gamora's harsh yell, and it was quiet amongst the noise in the ship. “He is dying.”

Gamora cursed, as the monitor began to whine, letting everyone know that their new charge was going into cardiac arrest. 

Mantis was still pumping air into those blue lips but it wasn’t enough and Gamora quickly laced her fingers over the boy's chest. 

She felt a little out of her element. She was a fighter; she destroyed, she didn’t repair but Quill had been teaching her a few things. She pressed rhythmically on his chest, surprised to find the child's ribs sturdy enough that it made them difficult to press down on. She rose to her knees, and pressed harder, utilising her enhanced strength as the monitor screamed out its displeasure. 

She grunted with the effort, feeling the ribs beneath her begin to give, pops and crackles emitting from the chest under her hands. 

But it wasn’t working. “Dammit!”

Thor was suddenly there, frowning as he knelt by her side. “Let me.”

He swiped her hands away, which she would be mad about in any other circumstance. 

He shook out his arm, and stretched out his hand, concentrating, before a flicker of lighting ran over his skin. 

Rocket wasn’t so impressed with his display. “You said you were the god of thunder. That's lightning. Totally different.”

He was ignored, as Thor curled his fingers to his palm, leaving his index to touch gently against the young boy's chest. 

The reaction was instant. Flickers of blue electricity spread across that lean frame, and his chest jumped up before flopping back down, his back smacking against the floor, but it had worked. He sucked in a thin breath, immediately expelling it all with a harsh cough. 

His eyes sprung open, panicked, and he immediately threw out a hand to shove the god of not-thunder back a few paces. 

He was weak but still managed to scramble his way backwards, before Mantis managed to touch her fingers to his temples. Her voice was soft as always. 

“Be calm.” 

Peter immediately let out a sigh, shoulders relaxing from where he had them hiked up to his ears. His whole frame was wracked with shivers as he got his breath back, wheezing as his chest ached terribly. 

His eyes were wide and frightened as he looked around the ship, but he was no longer overcome with panic. 

“Where am I?” 

Gamora crept forward, hands raised to placate. She moved slow and kept her voice soft as if talking to a frightened animal. 

“You’re safe now. We rescued you.” 

Thor knelt again, reaching forward to put a hand on the young boys shoulder.. “We won’t hurt you. What’s your name?” 

Peters eyes were huge as he gazed at the Asgardian. “Thor?” 

Rocket laughed. “Hey, you have the same stupid name!” 

The boy shook his head. “No, sorry, I mean I know you. You’re one of the Avengers! My names Peter. Peter Parker.” 

Rocket laughed again, kicking his little legs in glee as he pointed at Quill. “Haha, now you have the same name!” 

Thor frowned in interest at the mention of the Avengers. “You are from earth.” 

Peter nodded, pulling a hand to his chest as he winced. “I thought I was going to die alone out there. Thanks for saving me.” 

His eyes moved to Gamora, and his mouth fell open a little in shock as he noticed something for the first time. “Y-you’re green.” It had been hard to focus on what she’d looked like, when he had been trying to remember how to breathe. 

She narrowed her eyes, unsure whether to be offended or not, as Mantis lent into his line of sight, smiling. “I am Mantis!”

His eyes grew wider still, as he saw her antennas and huge eyes, before another voice piped up. “I am Groot.” 

Peters' voice was wobbly, and his head spin, threatening to send him back to the floor. “I think I’m gonna pass out.” 

Gamora hooked up a mask to some oxygen and handed it to him, hand on his chest to ease him back to the ground. “Lie still. You just died.” 

Quill whined. “Gamora, don’t tell him that.”

That did not make Peter feel better, and he gripped the mask to his face with a shaking hand, sucking in air as he did as he was told. 

He ached all over, bones frozen still, and he blinked up at Thor as he pulled a blanket from nearby. 

“I died?” 

Thor nodded as he pulled the blanket around the kid's shoulders. “I did it on earth once. It’s not so bad.” 

Peter didn’t quite know what to say to that, but the gods voice was rumbly and reassuring, and so he simply nodded appreciatively. The floor beneath him was hard and cold, and soon he realised that the ship he was in was moving. 

It shuddered beneath him, and he gripped the mask tighter, shaking underneath the blanket. He pressed his palms to the floor, feeling the rumble of the engines. His voice was thin. “Where are we going?”

He was, of course, grateful that they’d saved him, but he hadn’t expected the first alien ship to take him to space, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get back to earth. But he couldn’t exactly ask them for a ride home, especially since they seemed to be in the middle of something. 

“To fight a giant purple idiot that stole our special rock.” 

Peter turned to the gravelly voice and wasn’t sure what he was seeing. It looked like a raccoon was wearing clothes and talking. But that couldn’t be right. 

The raccoon scowled at him, teeth baring in a very sharp threat. “What are you staring at? You’re the one dressed like an idiot. Groot, check out this moron. Are those footie pyjamas?”

Wow, that racoon had some attitude. Peter’s gaze slipped to a bored looking tree thing, that barely looked up from its phone as it smiled. “I am Groot.”

The racoon roared with laughter at Groots comment, which was nothing close to charming with such sharp, animalistic teeth. He pointed one claw at Peter ass he rocked back in his chair, from the force of his laughter. “He does!”

Being in space was a lot to deal with and he hadn’t yet dealt with the fact that he may or may not have died for a few seconds, but a talking plant and an arrogant raccoon was too much. 

Peters' eyes rolled back into his skull, and his head thumped to the floor as he blacked out. 

………………………

Tony fidgeted in his suit, every nerve alive and anxious about being in space, yet again. God, he hated space. 

Tony didn’t know everyone that was coming to help with their Thanos problem, he was just glad they were getting help, but he certainly did not expect to see what he did when that spacecraft landed. 

“Thor? You cut your hair. And lost an eye.”

The god of thunder smiled and gestured to the eyepatch on his face. “Sister.”  
It was all the explanation he could give, and all that was needed.

Tony cocked his head. “Didn’t know you had one.”

He watched as others tumbled out of the craft, but he didn’t take notice of any of them, not even the one with blue skin and red markings all over him. Because there, on the floor, eyes closed, was Peter. 

Tony’s heart began to race, thumping against his ribcage, as anxiety raced its way up his throat. He ran past Thor, not bothering to apologize as he pushed past, to get to his kid. 

“Is that-? What the hell is Peter doing here?!”

One of the guys stepping out of the craft looked offended. “It’s my ship!”

Tony scowled, annoyed. “What? No, not you, my Peter!”

The kid moved at his shout, just a small turn of his head towards Tony's voice, but he did not open his eyes. There was an oxygen mask on his pale face and a blanket draped over him, making the teenager look smaller than he was. 

Tony ran towards him, dropping to his knees beside the kid, and gently gripped his shoulders. “Peter? Can you hear me?” 

Peter let out a breath, turning towards the voice, before mumbling unhappily. His forehead creased minutely, as if in pain, and Tony quickly turned towards Thor, who was staring at the two of them. 

“What happened to him?!”

Thankfully, the Asgardian didn’t take offence to Tony's raised voice and simply pointed towards the teenager. 

“We found him tied to a ship. This green woman and I saved him after they saved me.”

The other Peter turned back to him, eyes lit with concern, although his tone didn’t show it. “Yeah, I think he needs a doctor but we don’t have one onboard. Do you know him?”

Tony looked back to the kid on the ground, voice soft. “He’s my…” He hesitated. What was Peter? He wasn’t completely sure how to answer that one. 

“Yeah, I know him.” 

Dr Strange, who had been with Tony when he arrived, came over to help. “He was tied to a ship?”

Thor nodded, watching Strange carefully in case he tried to do any portalling. 

Tony didn’t want to move away from Peter, but knew he needed to give Strange some room, and quickly moved to the teenager's other side. 

The Doctor pulled the blanket back, before placing a hand on Peters' chest, the other going to his throat to manually check his pulse despite the monitors still affixed to his chest and temples. 

“How long was he-” He didn’t get to finish, as Peters' arm shot out, shoving the man away as he frowned, grumbling.   
“Don’t touch, it hurts.” He clearly hadn’t intended to push so hard, and was just confused as he tried to wake up, but he still managed to throw Strange back several feet.

 

Tony leaned forward, hands going back to Peters' shoulders, grateful when he wasn't pushed away. 

“Pete? It’s me. Open your eyes.”

He let out a grunt, as Dr Strange recovered from the shove, before those bright eyes finally opened. 

“Mr Stark? What are you doing in space?”

Tony was so relieved to hear his voice, though it did slur just a little, that he lost his cool for a moment. 

“Me? What are you doing in space? You’re supposed to be in school!” 

Peter winced at the noise and tried to sit up, arms shaking as he pushed himself up to sitting.   
He looked guilty as he spoke, voice clearer this time as he fully woke up, and pulled the oxygen mask off.

“I was! I was on the bus and I saw this alien thing in the sky, so I went to check it out and it took off. It was too high to jump off so I just hung on but then it got really hard to breathe and we were leaving earth's atmosphere. I webbed myself to it so I wouldn’t let go. Its okay they got me on time. And look, Thor's here!”

Peters tone was bright, and he was cheerful and optimistic as always, but Tony didn’t miss the way he held his hand to his chest. He was in pain, and it looked like he was still having trouble breathing. 

Tony was finding it increasingly hard to keep hold of any kind of calm he had left. “You saw an ALIEN SHIP and you just GOT ON IT? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

Quill winced, voice hesitant. “Well, technically he did go into cardiac arrest. 

Tony swore he almost passed out.

Peter watched him close his eyes, as he lifted a hand to his face. He was trembling, trying to reign in his anxiety before he sent himself into a panic attack. Peter felt terrible for making his mentor unravel so thoroughly. 

The teenager ducked his head down, trying to catch Tony’s gaze. His voice was soft. “I’m okay. I heal fast, remember?”

Tony took a deep breath. The kid had just died, in the cold vacuum of space, and Peter was trying to reassure him?

Peter wasn’t expecting a hug, so when Tony dropped his hand from his face and instead wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t know what to do. 

Tony pulled him to his chest, hugging him close, and squeezed his shoulders as if holding on for dear life. Peter quickly pushed his surprise away and hugged him back. 

It was a good hug, and Tony was a pleasantly warm contrast to Peters chilled frame. He didn’t want it to end. 

When Tony did pull back, his hands found Peters' arms and squeezed tight. Peter could see the panic in his eyes, as he was admonished. 

“Don't you ever do that again! You stay away from anything alien, okay? Our deal was you stayed on the ground. This is not the ground, Peter!”

Peter nodded, hating the terrified look on his hero's face. He couldn’t believe it was for him. “Sorry, Mr Stark.”

Tony rubbed his hands over Peters arms, frowning as he looked the kid over. “You really scared me. Are you okay? What’s hurting?”

The teenager pulled in a carefully measured breath, wrapping an arm around his chest as he winced. “My ribs. It feels like I’ve been crushed.”

Tony pulled Peters arm away to carefully look at the suit. He lifted his hand to further inspect a blackened spot in the fabric. 

“That was me. Sorry.” Both Tony and Peter looked to Thor as he tried to explain.   
He lifted a finger, showing them the lightning that crackled over it. “Had to get his heart started again.”

Tony looked pale again, while Peter looked both scared and a little amazed. 

Quill came over with an apologetic frown, gesturing to Peters chest. “Gamora had to do compressions. She probably cracked a few ribs. She’s really strong, she can bench like, a tree. And not one of those small ones either.”

Peter looked to the green woman watching him. He offered her a smile. “Thanks for saving me.”

She gave a small nod, before turning to her teammates, and Peters attention was taken by Dr Strange, who came back to his side. 

He raised his hands in surrender a few feet away from the pair on the ground. “Peter, I’m a doctor. Can I come make sure you’re okay?”

Peter looked to Tony, who nodded. “Okay.”

Strange smiled. “You aren't going to push me again, are you?”

Peters eyes widened, as he realised. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I didn’t know who you were, and it hurt my chest and-”

The doctor shook his head, his voice calming. “It’s alright, Peter. No harm done, although you are surprisingly strong. You might want to be careful with that.”

Peter nodded, and Strange gestured to his suit. “Do you mind if I take a look at your chest?”

The teenager nodded again, and Tony helped him peel the suit away. He shivered at the cold air, and gripped the blanket in his lap. 

Stranges hands were gentle, as they carefully traced Peters ribs, checking each one for breaks. Peter tried to keep in his hisses of pain, but couldn’t help but squirm at the painful touch. 

Finally, those hands pulled back. “You seem okay. You do have a couple of cracked ribs but they’ll be fine for now. Try not to hitch anymore rides on unknown alien crafts.”

Tony nodded gratefully. “Thats a good idea. Dr Strange, could you give him a portal home, please?”

Peter may not have liked his first encounter with outer space, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still have a job to do. 

“What? I can’t just go home while you guys fight the...what's his name?”

“Thanos.” 

Peter nodded gratefully to Quill, who was leaning in the doorway. 

Tony shook his head, frowning. “No, absolutely not. You aren’t fighting him, Peter.”

“Why not?” 

Tony's eyes were afraid, his voice hard as he tried to cover the overwhelming terror he was feeling. “Because he will kill you!” 

Peters eyes were wide, bright iris’ hard to look away from. He was so innocent. He still believed in the right and wrong, the justice and duty of war. All Tony saw, after so many battles and so many people lost in the fight to win, was the futile nature of it all. There was always someone you couldn’t save, always another battle that came after the first. 

He didn’t want Peter to lose that hope. He didn’t want to see Peter lose the light in his eyes. 

His voice was quiet, defeated. “You’ve died enough for one day.” 

Peter saw the fear and the desperation, but he couldn’t stay home while he could be out helping save the universe. It was like his Uncle Ben had always told him. If you had the power to do good and stop evil, you have a responsibility to do so. 

“I’m sorry Mr Stark, but I have to help. I have these powers so I can help people. I’m not running.”

Tony lifted his eyes back to Peters unwavering gaze and saw nothing but a resolute desire to help. 

He blinked the dampness from his eyes, and ruffled Peters hair, forcing a smile to his face. “You’re a good kid, Peter.”

He didn’t want the kid anywhere near the giant purple dildo that was Thanos, but if he knew one thing about Peter Parker, it was that no one could stop him from being a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?


End file.
